Kiss me Kiss you
by Catty Engles
Summary: Who's Harry's first kiss going to be shared with? My look at the contendors and possible... situations. A collection of oneshots
1. Hermione

First Kiss:  
  
Hermione  
By: Catty Engles  
  
It was 3 AM and Harry couldn't sleep. His four poster bed felt like a prison, suffocating him. He groaned at the memory of the homework he had skived off on: one foot on Gorgon Greenpods for Professor Sprout, a model of the human hand for Professor Trelawney, and two feet for Professor Snape on the uses and abuses of the Elixir of Enlightenment.  
  
Harry sat up in bed, bare chested. The nights were too hot for a shirt. His hair was in helpless disarray. He groped for his glasses on his bedside table. Jamming them onto his face, Harry heaved himself out of bed and down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry had grabbed his knackered back pack and was about to settle in for a sleepless night working on homework in his favorite armchair by the fire when he realized it was already occupied. Hermione's face, lit by the dying embers of the common room's grate, was tilted upward so that her bushy locks fell on her shoulders and some over her eyes.  
  
Hermione was never one to pull a full-nighter, being duty bound during the day. She cracked down on Ron and Harry to have the same commitment as her, but they would rather play exploding snap or wizard's chess, much more productive and useful pursuits than homework.  
  
Harry glanced awkwardly around the room before brushing away the stray tresses. Hermione shifted in her sleep but didn't wake. Harry, still feeling extremely awkward, never been half naked in front of Hermione, even if she was asleep, lowered himself into a chair nearby. He resisted the urge to run back up to his dormitory and hide from the female.  
  
He propped open his Herbology book on his knee and was trying to focus his sleep-deprived mind on the fruiting body of a common Greenpod. Harry's glasses slipped down his nose as his mind wandered. He found himself re-reading the same line over and over again. Finally giving up, he slammed his book shut resolutely, instantly regretting it.  
  
Harry glanced over at Hermione. She didn't stir.  
  
He was now more tired and decided to try another go at sleep when he noticed something resting on Hermione's lap. Her Potions homework was half finished. She must have fallen asleep while doing it. Harry knew his friend's attitude toward homework. So, out of pity, he nudged her shoulder, intending on warning her that it was due tomorrow.  
  
Hermione's head slumped forward and she woke with a start. Wild-eyed she focused on Harry. "Hey Hermione, you better finish your homework." He gestured to the parchment resting on her lap. He glanced down at it more carefully. Something was scribbled in a corner. Hermione followed his eyes and quickly tried to cover it with her hands, still half asleep.  
  
"I love Harry Potter"  
  
With little hearts dancing around it in a girlish, fashion. Harry's face went bright red. He found that he was kneeling in front of Hermione, his hand still on her shoulder, and his chest very, very bare. "Harry, I-" She spluttered, lost for words.  
  
Harry's lips had been glued shut. He didn't know what to say, how to react. Hermione?  
  
Hermione had found herself in the same predicament as Harry as they both fumbled for words. "I- I- I..." Hermione's face was turning a shade to rival Harry's. He wasn't supposed to find out like this. Hermione's eyes lingered on Harry's before descending to his Quidditch-chiseled chest. His Quidditch-chiseled- uncovered-chest. Hermione wet her lips. What to say? For once, Hermione's fertile mind was not pouring out answers faster than she could rattle them off. It had jammed and at the most inopportune time. At the peak of desperation Hermione's face seemed to rush very fast into Harry's vision. It took Harry a moment to realize what was happening.  
  
Hermione Granger was kissing him. His lips slowly became unglued as the realization of her warm mouth pressed against his sank in. She tilted her head into his to deepen the kiss. Harry's eyes were still wide open, but Hermione's were squeezed shut in determination that he had seen only on very hard tests. Slowly, he began to return her kiss. It wasn't awkward and it felt... nice.  
  
His lips took on the shape of hers and he sucked in a quick breath. It almost felt too nice. Hermione was of the same mind as she awkwardly slipped out of the chair to kneel in front of Harry. Both on their knees Hermione and Harry shared their first kiss in front of the common room's grate.  
  
Harry wasn't so embarrassed about his bare chest anymore. 


	2. Ginny

First Kiss  
  
Ginny  
By: Catty Engles  
  
The train trip to Hogwarts was exceedingly boring. Ginny had her face pressed against the cold, foggy window, trying to make out the countryside through the black velvet covering the sky had become in the past few hours.  
  
Harry leaned his head back. He rested with his eyes closed and his glasses slightly askew. Hermione and Ron would be back soon, their meeting having been adjourned for fifteen minutes. Neville was chronically losing his toad Trevor, and even Harry's patience was fraying. On one similar exploit Neville had frantically rushed out of the compartment that he was sharing with Ginny and Harry in a vain search for the offending toad. He hadn't been back since.  
  
At least it broke the mundane series of events that were boring Harry to point of... well extreme boredom. He sighed. Ginny stirred, glancing sideways at Harry. She smiled crookedly at his frazzled personage. His clothes were disheveled, his lap littered with chocolate frog wrappers, and his mouth slightly open.  
  
He noticed her looking and winked. Ginny looked away, embarrassed. Harry sat up, brushing fingers through his hair. "What, what I do?" He asked as Ginny adamantly kept her eyes glued to the window.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"I-I can't wink." Harry swallowed a laugh as Ginny glared daggers at him.  
  
"You what?" Harry chortled.  
  
"Shut your pie-hole, Potter. I can't wink." Ginny went back to staring unseeingly out the window.  
  
"But everyone can wink!" Harry said incredulously.  
  
Ginny glared icily at him, proving that she did inherit something from Mrs. Weasley other than her flaming red hair. "Not me."  
  
Harry was laughing jovially now, "But it's so easy, you just... here I'll show you." They had been sitting opposite from one another, now Harry moved Ginny's trunk onto the floor and took the now unoccupied place next to her.  
  
Ginny turned to face him, trying not to look amused. "Just smile a little a scrunch up one side of your face." He explained winking easily at her.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth and half smiled. She winked that eye but unfortunately the other eyes too. Harry laughed. Ginny glared. "I'm sorry, you just look so... okay just try and close one of your eyes and not the other."  
  
Ginny patiently tried to lower one eyelid. It didn't work. Harry sighed. "Here..." Harry placed his hand on her cheek and pushed upwards slightly, adequately making Ginny wink. Ginny tensed at Harry's cold fingers but then relaxed. Harry smiled, leaving his hand on her cheek longer than was needed.  
  
He slowly began to pull away. "No..." Ginny said following his hand with her cheek that brought her face dangerously close to his. Harry's eyes widened and his breathing quickened. Ginny's heart fluttered in her chest as she felt Harry's warm breath on her cheeks.  
  
Harry swallowed awkwardly as Ginny made a decision. Her kiss was a question. Harry's answer was reassuring and tender. Ginny's eyes fluttered open as Harry broke the kiss.  
  
"I don't feel so bad about not winking now." Harry smiled, then winked. 


	3. Cho

Cho  
By: Catty Engles  
  
The liquid moon floated on the school lake's back, casting feathery rays of light to dance upon the crest of each lapping wave. Harry sat under an oak not far from the lake's edge. He took his glasses off to rub at his exhausted eyes. He had escaped from that awful hag who called herself a human. Umbridge was becoming more than a formidable foe to Harry. She was becoming the scourge of his life.  
  
Sighing, he rested his head on the rough bark, letting his hand play along the windswept grass. The scars were still there "I must not tell lies" and he believed they would never completely fade. The angry red line traced itself, etched out in moonlight under the sheltering oak.  
  
Carefully he shifted until he could not be seen from the castle's windows. It would be bad enough if he was caught out after curfew, which he had no doubt he was violating, but if Snape or Umbridge caught him... He let his mind wander, debating which teacher he hated most. Umbridge won.  
  
Readjusting his glasses, Harry gazed at the moon, laced in tendrils of cloud. He closed his eyes, wishing he could feel the peace that the school grounds radiated tonight.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Harry whirled around too late. He had drawn his wand but the approaching foe would be able to still catch him off guard. Cho's black hair caught the moonlight, more so it seemed that her hair and eyes were the focal point of the moonlight. Harry felt a tinge of red crawling onto his cheeks. He lowered his wand, muttering a hasty apology before plopping back down in his accustomed place by the oak's trunk.  
  
Cho looked a tad frightened for a moment to see the wild anger that was so close to the surface these days bubble up in Harry. She knew he was under immense amounts of stress ... especially after his detentions. Being a girl, Cho noticed more than Harry would have counted on.  
  
She had noted the appearance of the oddly shaped scars on the back of his hand.  
  
With a rustling of grass, Cho sat down beside him, glancing sidelong at his upturned face. "It's really beautiful tonight." She murmured. Harry jumped at the sound of her voice so near his neck. He would have moved away but he couldn't quite convince himself that he didn't like the feeling of her breath on his cheek.  
  
"It's only a half moon." Harry observed nonchalantly. Catching himself too late, that was definitely not something you'd say to be romantic. Wait a second, why did he want to be romantic? The red tinge intensified into a blush.  
  
Cho didn't answer for a moment, instead she gazed at the moon for a while, "There's something alluring about them." She stated, "They're not exactly picturesque but it's still the same moon, beautiful even in halves or quarters."  
  
Harry let the silence stretch between them, still staring at the moon. Intent on keeping the conversation going, he turned towards Cho to comment on something stupid, he was sure, but found he couldn't. Cho's lips had swallowed whatever he was going to say, pressed against his own.  
  
Before he could fully realize what had happened, Cho had pulled away. "Harry, I'm sorry." She look desperate, "I didn't mean... it was supposed to be a kiss... on the cheek."  
  
Harry couldn't respond. He stared dumbly at her, completely lost for words. Cho's cheeks reddened a redder red than even Harry's did. She bit her lip then sped off in the direction of the castle.  
  
Harry was still dumbfounded. What a weird way to kiss. It was more like a half kiss... under a half moon.  
  
*** I'm kinda running out of "contenders" so if you would be so kind to suggest whatever one you would like to see next, I would be eternally grateful. 


End file.
